


World of Power

by MiniNephthys



Category: Riviera: The Promised Land, Shin Megami Tensei II, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three angels need to find their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of Power

Ledah guards the edge of Eden.

It is a near-pointless task, if he stops to review it. There is no demon, nor human for that matter, who could fly from the ground to where they are now. Aries had the power, but Aries was defeated.

Nevertheless, Ledah guards the edge. He watches the remaining world far below him, the place that possesses every demon and every human being that was unworthy to join them in Eden. Life continues there, as it always has.

Until it doesn't.

As an angel, Ledah is aware of the existence of the Megiddo Arc, the tool Eden employs to destroy the world below. The sins of the world were so great that every living being on it must be wiped out. That is the purpose of this destruction he sees going on below him. He has the prime spot for viewing it.

It's unnerving. He believes in the gods. He always does. However, watching the near-entirety of creation being massacred brings him a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach and a stray thought that should never be there.

Are they right? Should the gods even be followed at all?

He can't think that. If an angel thinks that, he has no place in existence at all.

* * *

The lockdown is very, very important. This is something Ein knows clearly. If not for the lockdown, demons would escape everywhere, and chaos would rule. It's a trial from the gods for humans to be able to end the demon problem themselves.

So Ein doesn't mind helping the SDF keep order in the lockdown. He really doesn't. They're in the right, in the long run.

In the short run, people are dying. People are running out of food and fighting each other for it. People are killing each other just because they managed to gain the power of demons. And all the angels are supposed to do is sit by and watch, and stop them if they try to escape.

Ein really doesn't like this part of his job.

He's destroyed the COMPs of a couple of would-be escapees himself, hoping that this would get them to go back to their homes and hole up, at least. They kept throwing themselves at him, screaming and crying for their loved ones outside, the peace outside, why wouldn't he let them outside, until he finally had to kill one to make the others run away.

...What is he thinking. 'Had to kill one'? He killed someone already unarmed just because of his orders. There's nothing more disgusting than murdering for a reason he doesn't believe in.

Is this really the will of the gods? Or is there something else that can be done? Anything is better than how things are now.

Today Ein's going to do something. He's going to disguise himself and find someone who hasn't gone mad from the pressure inside the lockdown, and help them stop the madness. He doesn't know what exactly he's going to help them to do, and he doesn't care as long as it makes sense and he can believe in it.

These are completely against his orders. He doesn't care about that anymore.

* * *

After the destruction of the world in the Conception, Malice flounders, aimlessly wandering the ruins of Tokyo.

She has no idea what she is intended to do at this point. She has no Reason of her own; she can only throw in her lot with someone else, someone who will bring forth a worthy future. The gods do not speak to her, and so she must choose on her own.

Once she chooses, she will cling to it wholeheartedly. It's the decision that has her hesitating.

There are four humans left that can make a Reason:

The man who wants a world of silence, she rejects. Her faith will not bring about a world blindly following a weak leader such as him. She needs someone that will be strong to take her power for their own.

The boy who wants a world of solitude, she rejects. She knows she cannot exist alone.

The woman who has no grasp of what she wants, she sneers at and rejects.

The girl who wants a world of power-

Malice finds her shortly before she finishes wiping out the manikins, and for a moment, takes her appearance in. Her wild hair, the blood that smears her hands both human and demonic, and the power she sheds when it's too much for her body to contain.

"Master Chiaki." She bows her head.

Chiaki says nothing, merely motions for her to follow along. Malice will follow her to death.


End file.
